Good Luck Charm
by somebrokenhearts
Summary: AU She didn't know how or when, but now she was every athlete's good luck charm. She felt like a piece of meat. Sasu/Saku
1. The Beginning

**disclaimer: naruto is not mine**

--

**Good Luck Charm**

**somebrokenhearts**

--

--

She didn't know how it started, but now she was branded as every jock's good luck charm. She felt like a piece of merchandise that could be thrown around and sold for half off the original price.

_Buy a Sakura Haruno today. Guaranteed good luck in whatever field of athletics. Side effects may include…_

And so on and so forth. She wasn't really sure when this reputation was established. She supposed it had something to do with when she started dating a then nobody on the football team her sophmore year. He was her first real boyfriend. His name was Kiba…

..

…..

……..

**flashback**

_WHAM!_

A bubble-gum pink haired girl went sprawling across the classroom.

"Damnit," she cursed under her breath, "Damn these stupid chairs."

She heard sneers and chuckles all throughout the room.

"Having a little trouble walking SA-KU-RA?" a girl with bright red hair taunted.

"No Karin. It just seems that the sight of your face causes many to do everything in their power to run away. Unfortunately for me, it seems that this chair prevented me from doing so."

She heard a laugh from in front of her sprawled form.

"You sure have a sharp tongue."

She looked at the face of the stranger with his hand offered towards her.

"Umm…thanks."

And she pulled herself up.

"Your name?"

"Kiba. Yours?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, eh? I've heard of you."

The pink-haired girl sighed.

"Yah. I am the pink-haired freak who is known school-wide as some sort of wacky genius because I excel in the art of studying. But I really don't recognize you Kiba. Are you new to the school this year?"

"No. I just don't think I've been in any of your classes since you're a genius and I'm kind of a dumbass."

She looked over the boy and noticed the athletic build behind his school uniform.

"Let me guess. Athlete?"

He laughed.

"I'm trying out for the football team, but who knows if I'll make it."

By this time the pair had already made their way back to the desks in the back of the classroom and were chatting animatedly about their 'aspirations'.

"Why football?"

Kiba shrugged.

"It seems like something every high school guy with no athletic skills would play, right? All you hafta do is hurl yourself full speed at the opponent. There is no skill required."

Just then the teacher waltzed into the classroom.

"That I have to agree with, mate. Well tell me how it goes," Sakura hurriedly whispered and turned her attention away from Kiba and to the front of the classroom.

_**2 days later**_

Sakura met Kiba outside of the boys locker room after football tryouts. They had already developed a solid friendship, and Sakura was supporting her new friend.

"So Kiba, how did it go?"

"Fantastic."

She heard a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Seriously, Kiba."

"If you have to know, I'm a reserve player. Which means I have to practice just as hard as the other guys, but I won't get in the game unless someone keels over."

"That's great."

"No, Sakura. That's a pathetic embarrassment."

"No, it's not. Do you know how easily big, fat guys in football keel over?"

At this, Kiba had to laugh.

"I guess your right, Sakura. There was nothing really to worry about."

Sakura took the chance to gloat.

"I'm always right."

"Pfft. You are full of it."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the boy and smirked.

"Oh no you didn't," Kiba warned.

"Oh yes I did."

"Now you're so going to get it."

"Not if you can't catch me you big, bulky Mr. Football player."

Kiba smirked.

"I can catch you any day any time."

Kiba started running towards the pink-haired genius and she giggled and sprinted off towards the other end of the school.

Pretty soon, she stopped when she was sure that Kiba was far, far behind.

"Whew," she murmured to herself, "I got my exercise for today. I knew he was far to slow for _my_ abilities."

Sakura felt the need to do a victory dance. But as she started to twist and turn her body, a pair of strong arms came up behind her and wrapped around her waist. She gasped.

"What the…"

"Gotcha."

And that was the beginning of her and Kiba's relationship.

**4 months later**

The Konoha Leaves were, for the first time, going to the city championships. The whole school was hyped up, and _everyone_ was going to the big game.

Sakura walked down the hallway, hand and hand with Kiba, and gaped at the banners, balloons, amidst a hodgepodge of excited students.

"Holy cow. It's like a giant piñata exploded."

Kiba laughed and squeezed her hand.

"You are so cute."

Sakura glared at him.

"Cute?"

"What? I can't say that? But I'm your boyfriend."

"Cute is how you describe bunnies and babies."

"Well…"

Sakura lightly punched his shoulder.

"Don't even go there Mister."

Kiba smiled down at his girlfriend's fuming figure. Even if he wasn't going to play in the championships, at least he had Sakura to come to afterwards.

Later, when the team began to head to the bus, Sakura gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Good luck my athlete."

Kiba smiled at her, and watched as his pink-haired lady was swallowed into the crowd.

--

The game was going full swing. It was the last few minutes of the fourth quarter. The Konoha leaves were down two points to the team from Suna.

Their only chance was to have their kicker kick a field goal from the forty yard line. It wasn't a far kick, but the kicker for Konoha was pretty much inept. As he stepped towards the ball, he tripped over his own feet and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

The whole team tried everything they could to rouse him, but he was finally placed on a stretcher and carried off. The Leaves brought in their reserve kicker who missed the goalpost by a good eighty feet. Literally.

It seemed like all hope was lost. The Konoha supporters felt the game was over, the Suna team had won. When suddenly, a player from Suna was tackled and the ball was fumbled. Both teams scrambled to get the loose ball, and many of the players ended up in a huge dog pile. Then, the ball squirted out from beneath the pile of players, and out of nowhere, a Konoha player grabbed the ball and proceeded to sprint all the way to….

TOUCHDOWN!

The crowd went wild. This was the game of the century. THAT was the play of the century. Konoha had won the city championships all thanks to…

Who was that person? No one had ever seen the player who scored the touchdown before. The crowd went silent. No one knew who the player was.

A lone voice called out,

"YAH KIBA!"

It was the pink-haired girlfriend.

The crowd erupted in screams of,

"KIBA. KIBA. KIBA."

Kiba threw his helmet up into the air and blew a kiss at Sakura and mouthed _thank you_.

Kiba was lucky that when the kicker had been carted off the field, the coach had secretly substituted out one of the players.

He knew that the coach had probably done it out of despair. The coach had probably thought that they were going to lose the game.

Kiba smiled at the crowd and headed back to where the coach was standing. The coach was, in short, ecstatic. He kept pounding Kiba on the back and telling him that he was the star of the game, MVP, all that nonsense. But even as Kiba was hoisted onto the backs of his teammates, trophy in hand, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to see Sakura. Now.

But every time he tried to get away from the fans, the team, his coach, the TV reporters, he was pulled back. He looked around the stadium for pink-hair, and finally spotted her at the end of the field, away from the crowds.

He tried to push his way through the endless throng of people.

"Excuse me…pardon umm…could you move."

But his efforts were to no avail. He couldn't get to Sakura. Finally, he gave up. He would talk to her tomorrow at school.

_**Tomorrow**_

Kiba spotted Sakura standing in front of her locker at the start of school.

"Hey."

Sakura turned around, but didn't say anything to him.

"What? No congratulations or nothing?" Kiba teased.

Sakura glared at him.

"Shit. What did I do?"

Sakura continued glaring.

"SAKURA!"

She growled,

"Fine Kiba. If you have to know. I waited for four hours last night at the stadium for you. FOUR HOURS. My parents were so pissed at me that now I'm grounded for a whole week. On top of that, I tried calling you all last night despite being grounded, and I got my phone taken away. You better explain. NOW."

Kiba scratched his head.

"Well, umm, Sakura…"

He was interrupted by a sudden screech,

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S KIBA!!"

He was immediately swamped by fangirls and boys alike and swept away from Sakura. As he was herded off, he saw a single tear on Sakura's face.

That night, Kiba got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Sakura."

"Oh hey Sakura. Look, about this morning."

"Yah. And class, lunch, after school?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry. It's not my fault, but every time I try to talk to you…"

"Look Kiba. I understand, but I really don't think this is gonna work out."

"WHAT?! What do you mean."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a geek. You're the MVP. Your in the spotlight now, okay? Do you think everything's going to go back to normal in a few weeks? I've seen you at lunch, with your new set of friends. I get it."

"No. Sakura stop you don't understand. Just let me explain…"

"I don't think this is going to work. Sorry."

"Sakura! Don't go. Hang on…"

_Dial tone._

"DAMNIT! She hung up."

--

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Kiba didn't really have time to worry about Sakura to be frank. There were dinners, parties, and ceremonies to attend. There were interviews and TV appearances. Kiba was the unknown who became the A-lister. He was everywhere, on magazines, newspapers, channel 8.

Every time Sakura saw Kiba's face on another ad, she was both furious and sad. He never did apologize or explain anything to her. She felt so used.

Kiba was sitting around with his new group of friends at lunch one day.

"So Kiba, got a girlfriend yet?" one taunted.

"It's not too hard when you get any girl you want, right?" another teased.

Kiba sighed.

"I did have a girlfriend. But she broke up with me after the game?"

"Who is she?"

"Yah. Is she hot?"

Kiba scowled at their words, and pointed to Sakura.

"Whoah! Isn't that the geek?"

"Yah Kiba. She's a total nerd!"

"She was the reason I won the game."

"Oh yeah right!"

"No way."

"It's true. Something about her was like, I don't know, magical. I know, it sounds stupid right?"

"DUH!"

"I don't know Haruki. He may be on to something."

Kiba looked at him with disbelief.

"Hmmm. You may be right Gorou. I say we experiment."

And before Kiba could utter a word of protest, his two 'friends' were off.

..

….

……

**a/n: **review and all that jazzzzzz


	2. The Codes

**disclaimer: if only i had thought of drawing ninjas in orange jumpsuits...**

--

**Good Luck Charm**

**somebrokenhearts**

Chapter 2: Speaking in Code

--

--

**Continue flashback**

Sakura was fuming as she gathered her books from her locker after school. How could Kiba have gotten over her already? Did she mean anything to that hard-headed jerk?

She slammed her locker door shut. He could at least apologize! It wasn't her fault that Kiba had gone from nobody to somebody in a matter of days. All she wanted was the old Kiba back.

The funny, joking, sarcastic Kiba who was far from a jock.

The Kiba who made snarky comments, but was kind at the same time.

Kiba wasn't Kiba anymore. He was like a stranger. His name could be Paulito for all she cared.

She felt a presence from behind and turned around to see ice blue eyes staring at her.

Emerald stared back into blue.

"Sempai. Wha…What are you doing here?"

She was sure Suigetsu, a junior, didn't even know her name. But now, he was approaching her. Why? Confusion spread across her face.

"I'm here to ask you out."

Confusion was replaced by shock and then anger.

"WHAT?! Do you even know my name?"

"Yes. Haruno Sakura. Genius IQ, wants to become a medic, pink-hair, dated then-unknown football jock Kiba, and likes to eat umeboshi. Anything else. And let me ask you, do you know me?"

Sakura looked at the older man, mouth agape.

"Wha…What? How? No. Huh? What? How did you even find that out?"

"I have my sources. Now answer my question."

"You…You're Suigetsu. Junior. Swimming champion extraordinaire. You've won every single swimming meet you've ever competed in, even as a freshman. You are best friends with almost every jock in this whole school, and now you're asking me, a nerd, out?"

She couldn't stop, so she babbled on.

"I just broke up with Kiba, Suigetsu. Even someone like you should understand my crisis. I've never even _spoken_ to you up until now, so why are you asking me out and what makes you so sure I'll say yes?"

Suigetsu just stared at the girl blankly causing her to stamp her foot in frustration.

"HELLO?! Earth to the blue-eyed man?"

Suigetsu just stared at her.

"Haruno Sakura. Do you even know?"

"Do I know what?"

Now Sakura was even more confused, she was perplexed, bewildered, discombobulated, the whole lot.

"I'll call you tonight for your answer. But before that, I suggest you ask around about yourself. Obviously everyone knows more about you than you yourself do."

Now her brain hurt. The stupid jock was speaking in code. She opened her mouth to say something, but the man had vanished.

She picked up her backpack off the ground and exited the school premises.

What the hell was going on?

--

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hi Ino, it's Sakura."

"Ahh my best friend and forehead-chum. Whats up?"

"Are there any rumors going around about me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You are a gossip mill."

"I'm touched you think of me that way, but seriously."

"Suigetsu asked me out today."

Sakura heard choking on the other side of the line.

"Suigetsu?!"

"…"

"THE SUIGETSU?!"

"…"

"HOLY SHIT SAKURA! You know who that is right?"

"…"

"Oh my gosh. Why would he, a junior and one of the most popular guys in school, ask you out?!"

Sakura was a little offended by Ino's blunt comment, but didn't take it to heart. They had been best friends since kindergarten after all.

"That's what I said."

"Oh. Now that you mention it forehead girl…"

"What Ino?"

"Nothing. Umm I'll talk to you tomorrow…I kind of…ummm…have to go. But look, say yes to Suigetsu. Trust me on this."

"Ino! Wait! What are you saying?"

_Click_

The line went dead.

Sakura groaned and fell back onto her bed. It seemed like everyone was speaking in code today. She was still confused though. Why her of all people? She was a nobody. Yes GODDAMMIT! A NOBODY!

She grabbed her pink locks in confusion.

"GAHHH!!" she screamed, "I'M SO CONFUSED! MY BRAIN IS MELTING!!"

_Ring Ring_

Sakura picked up the phone in a frenzy.

"Hey Ino! Why did you hang up on me….and what were you going to tell me…"

"It's not Ino. It's Suigetsu."

Sakura's blood ran cold. She could not do this.

"Oh…haha. Hi."

"I was calling about our date."

"Right. Look, I still haven't found out the reason…"

"Reasons aren't important."

Gah! Damn guy kept interrupting.

"Reasons are too important!"

"All I'm saying is that this is just one date. No harm, No foul right?"

"True…."

Inner Sakura was fuming.

_No SAKURA! Stay focused. Don't let this guy sway you. Just cause he has really pretty eyes and a swimmer's body._

Inner Sakura drooled.

_Oh screw it._

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes. Yes I'll go on a date, ONE DATE, with you."

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up at six on Friday."

"Okay. May I inquire where we are going?"

"I was thinking the pier."

Sakura's mouth watered.

"Cotton candy here I come. But I thought you're national swim meet was Friday."

"No, it's on Saturday. You can come if you like."

"Naw. Chlorine's not for me."

"Please?"

Oh my gosh! Suigetsu was begging her.

"Alright. Fine. But I'm still confused."

"I expected it to be like that."

"What the…."

_Click_

"DAMNIT! FIRST INO AND NOW SUIGETSU?! WHAT THE HECK!?"

**The Next Day (A Thursday)**

Sakura ambled down the hallway, ignoring the whispers of her classmates.

She expected that they were talking about her sudden 'date' with Suigetsu. She smirked. Jealous, were they?

She was in a good mood despite the fact that both her best friend and her date were hiding something from her. What? She didn't know. And she knew she wasn't going to find out soon.

Her good mood was shattered when she noticed Kiba approaching her. Shit.

She couldn't run away, he had already spotted her. She couldn't pretend not to notice him, because he would catch her anyways.

Stuck. She was stuck. The only choice of action was to talk to her ex-boyfriend.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Kiba," she bit out his name, ice in her voice.

"We really need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. And I'm surprised you managed to find time to talk to me. I applaud your efforts." Sarcasm dripped from her words, making Kiba wince.

She made a move to walk away, but Kiba grasped her wrist.

"Sakura. I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry. I really do like you. But I need to warn you. A group of my friends, well, they have this idea that you…"

"Stop it," Sakura cut him off, "I don't need to hear your declarations of your so called infatuation with me. It's over. I don't need to hear about your new friends or how great your life is, okay? And for your information, I have a date tomorrow. With Suigetsu," she enunciated every syllable of his name, "Now leave. Me. alone."

"Sakura that's what I need to talk to you about. See the hypothesis my friends have is that…"

"Enough. I don't want to hear any more."

Sakura yanked her wrist out from Kiba's grasp and stalked down the hallway. She looked back towards him and was startled when she didn't feel the spark anymore. Was she truly over him?

But his words haunted her throughout the rest of the day.

Why did Kiba want to warn her about Suigetsu? What was everyone keeping from her?

She stalked off to find Ino. That blonde had better explain everything to her.

She walked into the gym to find the cheerleaders practicing. She spotted her blonde friend at the head of the group, scolding the group for not having enough 'spirit'.

Sakura gagged. For someone with as much brains as Ino, she could sure act like a ditz.

Sakura was forced to watch the rest of the practice before she approached Ino.

"Ino," she hissed.

Ino pretended not to notice Sakura.

"INO! Listen to me! What were you talking about yesterday?"

Ino glanced at Sakura, but gave her no answer.

"Ino. Answer me or I will tell the whole school about…."

She was cut off as a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Shut up Sakura. I told you, I'll explain it to you later, okay?"

"Ino," Sakura's voice was dangerous.

"LATER!"

"FINE!"

And with that, Sakura stormed out of the gym.

As she exited the gym, she spotted Suigetsu standing with a group of his friends. She didn't know if she should approach him, but her fears were put to rest when Suigetsu beckoned her over.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Suigetsu."

"Sakura these are my friends."

Suigetsu pointed to the group of juniors gathered before her. Sakura wasn't paying attention to the introductions, because of what two girls passing by her were saying.

"_Oh my gosh, that's her!"_

"_Sakura right?"_

"_I think that's her name."_

"_I hear every jock wants to date her."_

"_She's so lucky!"_

Sakura frowned. Why was she the topic of conversation of two girls she had never even met? The maze was getting more and more complicated.

Suigetsu smiled towards her, but Sakura didn't have the heart to return the smile.

"Um. Sorry Suigetsu, but I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Alright. Bye."

Sakura turned around and headed out of the building, but she wasn't out of earshot when she heard one of Suigetsu's friends, Neji was his name, say:

"Haruno Sakura. Are you sure what Gorou said was right? Is she really a…"

She couldn't hear what Neji had said, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that this was the beginning of something extraordinarily unpleasant.

..

...

...

**a/n: **BOOM! suspense. I don't really know what color Suigetsu's eyes are or how old he is so just bear with me. I'm so happy for all you who reviewed and favorited and OH MY GOSH! this story was in a C2. EXCITEMENT.

REVIEW...pweese.


	3. The Date

**disclaimer: **let's just say i'm neither male nor japanese

--

**Good Luck Charm**

**somebrokenhearts**

Chapter 3: The Date

--

--

**Continue flashback**

Sakura unhooked another shirt from the hanger, held it up to her body, and sighed in frustration before throwing it in an expanding pile of rejected apparel.

It was the big night. Time for her and Suigetsu's date.

She had come home promptly after school and gazed at her clock, 3PM, she had three hours to kill.

She hastily grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower. The hot stream of water that poured out of the jets seemed to wash away all the questions she had.

Ino had done everything in her power to ignore her today, Kiba kept stalking after her, and Suigetsu just kept smiling a shark-toothed grin. If it was any other person, Sakura would have been scared off, but come on, Suigetsu was a hottie with a body.

Yes, she could be shallow. Shallow like a kiddie pool.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a plush, red robe, and set to the task of finding the perfect outfit.

An hour later and she was still rifling through her closet.

That was too dressy.

That was too casual.

That was too girly.

Too preppy.

Too pink.

Everything was _too_ something.

"GAH! I need to go shopping."

She checked the time, 5PM, shit.

She had an hour to dry her hair and do her makeup. This was so not going to work.

Sakura finally decided on a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and frowned at the fact that it could have taken much less time to figure that out.

"Stupid girl nerves."

She hurriedly blow-dried her hair and put on makeup. What a girl had to go through to date a jock…geez.

Finally, 6 o'clock rolled by.

--

_Ding Dong_

Sakura hastily opened up her front door and smiled at what she saw.

Suigetsu was dressed casually in a white t-shirt and jeans. Sakura secretly let out a sigh, her outfit was going to work out just fine.

Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow at Sakura,

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded.

"Let's go."

She stepped out of the house and locked the door behind her. When she turned around, she was shocked to see a motorcycle in her driveway.

"We…We're going on…THAT?!"

Suigetsu smirked.

"Yes. Scared?"

Sakura looked at the hefty piece of fine-crafted machinery fearfully.

"Just a little," she managed to croak.

Suigetsu's smirk became wider.

"That's my baby, and you are going on it whether you like it or not. Scaredy cat."

Sakura pouted.

"FINE!" she growled.

Suigetsu's smirk became even more animated.

"We are going to have so much fun!" he joked.

"You sound like a four year old," Sakura deadpanned.

Suigetsu looked at the girl, emotions dancing in his eyes. This one was really something. If he wasn't part of this experiment, he would have definitely gone out with her.

The ride to the pier was, in short, an eventful one. Sakura screamed profanities as the motorcycle increased in speed, while Suigetsu just laughed at her.

"MAKE THIS THING STOP! I'M GONNA DIE! OH SHIT I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!!"

"SAKURA! YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!"

"GODDAMNIT SUIGETSU! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BLEED IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS THING RIGHT NOW!"

Thankfully, Suigetsu had impeccable timing and they arrived at the pier just as Sakura threatened to castrate the man. Suigetsu didn't doubt that she would.

"We're here. Sakura? Where the heck did you go?"

"Down here," she growled.

Suigetsu looked down at his feet and found the girl in a spread eagle on the pavement. He stuck his tongue out at her sprawled form.

"Suigetsu…" she warned.

"You should probably get up," he mocked.

She gave him the finger.

"Oh, I'm so touched Sakura. I didn't know that you thought of me that way."

"Help?"

Suigetsu sighed and hoisted the girl up.

"That…thing," she pointed to the motorcycle, "Wants to murder me."

"My baby doesn't want to murder anyone."

Sakura had to laugh. The pouty, four-year-old expression on Suigetsu's face was just too much.

Suigetsu noticed Sakura doubled over with laughter and had to smile himself. Draping his arm around her shoulder, the two walked to the pier.

He had to keep telling himself, it's just an experiment.

--

Suigetsu looked over at the pink-haired girl giggling beside him.

"What's so funny? Did a bird poop on my head?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"Your…your…FACE."

Suigetsu looked offended.

"What's wrong with my face."

Sakura giggled.

"Oh…nothing."

"TELL ME!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"SAKURA WHAT'S ON MY FACE!"

"Ooohh. Someone wants a flawless appearance."

"Sakura," his voice was low now.

"Might I suggest the new acne medication by Loreal. I know it's for girls but…"

She was cut off as a tuft of cotton candy was shoved into her mouth.

"JFWOIEHAFIjfoweifhalksfj….SUIGETSU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't laugh at me."

"Now YOU have something on your face."

"You're a megadouche."

"And you're Sakura. The End!"

"You act like a four year old."

"Touche."

Sakura found that she liked talking to Suigetsu. As the two walked around the carnival at the pier, she found herself laughing and giggling at her date. He was really funny, and smart, and witty, and had a hell of a body. She was really falling for him, but by the looks on his face, he was falling for her too.

"Hey Sakura."

She stopped abruptly in front of Suigetsu. They had already made their way to the water front.

"You know I have a swim meet tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Why?"

She looked at him and awaited his response, but there was none. For he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hesitant kiss.

The kiss was slow and warm. Sakura felt shivers run up her spine, but just as Suigetsu moved in closer, a spark of indignation lighted up in Sakura's mind, and she pulled away and looked up towards him.

"It's the first date, Suigetsu."

He cocked his head.

"So?"

"I don't even know you."

"…"

"Why did you do it?"

Sakura was suddenly back in her confused state. Everything made no sense to her. What were his intentions? Did he just spot her in the hallway and go, _Oh that girl. I wanna ask her out._ And the timing was off, she had just broken up with the new hometown hero, Kiba.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't answer me. Good luck tomorrow. At your swim meet, I mean."

Suigetsu sighed. He was really in deep trouble. What should he do? He really liked her, he knew that much. But his intentions were everything but just.

Sakura started to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"How will you get home?" he asked.

She gazed down at the ground. He was right, she had no mode of transportation.

"I'll walk."

"Pfft," he scoffed, "That would take light years."

"So?"

"I'll drive you."

"Not until you explain."

Suigetsu sighed. It was his duty as a guy to bring her home safe and sound.

"I'll explain it to you later."

"Now." Her voice was firm.

Suigetsu let out an exasperated breath.

"After we get to your house."

Sakura glared at him, and advanced towards the hell-machine.

"Fine."

--

They arrived at the front of Sakura's house in record timing. Sakura quickly unlatched herself from Suigetsu and tumbled off the motorcycle.

"Sakura. Are you okay?"

Sakura gave him an undecipherable look.

"Just give me a second."

A second passed.

"Explain."

Suigetsu twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Before I tell you, let me just say this. I'm glad that I went out with you tonight, even if I may seem like the biggest ass in the world after I explain. You're funny, witty, pretty, everything any guy would ask for in a girl. I would really like to get to know you better, seriously Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Explain," she repeated.

Suigetsu looked pained.

"Just know that I care Sakura. Please."

And he explained. He explained how Gorou and Haruki had suddenly had a hypothesis that Sakura had something to do with Kiba's sudden fame. They thought it was impossible that someone could become a somebody in just a mere day. Kiba had explained that Sakura was his good luck charm, so the two schemed. Suigestsu was chosen as the experimental date, because of his desperate need to win the swimming meet that week.

"This meet sets my future, Sakura. My whole life rests on this one."

"Your whole life rests on me?" she had spit out bitterly.

Gorou and Haruki had interrogated Kiba on what Sakura had said or done to him before the game that made Kiba a sudden winner. Kiba had told them willingly. They then approached Suigetsu and told them their plan. Knowing Suigetsu's concealed desperation, they knew he would agree.

"It was all a scheme?"

Suigetsu nodded sheepishly.

"That explains Ino, Kiba, all of them."

Suigetsu moved towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm…"

"Don't even say it."

"Seriously though…"

"You know what happens if you win, though, Suigetsu?"

He looked at her, puzzled.

"I will be branded, used, tossed around like a rag doll. I will no longer be Sakura, the invisible brainiac with funny hair. I'll be Sakura, the girl every jock wants to use. I'll just be a living, breathing version of a lucky penny. Thanks for putting that on me, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu was at loss for words. And Sakura stalked away into the night.

--

So that was what happened.

Suigestsu had won the swimming championship by a fraction of a millisecond.

Gorou and Haruki gloated.

Suigetsu had the scholorships, the fame, the future.

Sakura was in shock.

Day in and day out guys from every walk of athletics would ask her out.

She was hesitant at first, but there were pleads, and even bribes.

She especially remembered one guy in particular. His name was Rock Lee. He was an auspicious fellow with humongous eyes and always wore tight, green spandex.

He was a sprinter, and a dedicated one at that. He had pleaded with 'Sakura-chan' and said that he couldn't bear to disappoint 'Gai-sensei' and poured her with gifts and compliments, and everything else before she finally agreed.

Soon Sakura developed a system that required no heartbreak, no drooling over boys, no happiness, nothing. An emotionless system that had three steps, Kiss, Wish, and walk away.

Kiss the guy.

Wish the guy good luck in his endeavors.

And walk away.

Sure, her heart cracked a little every time a jock came and went without even acknowledging her.

Sure, she was labeled a whore, a slut, by her peers.

Sure, she was miserable, unhappy, and was never left alone.

Sure, she was always the most wanted girl in the school.

Sure, Ino had never left her side, and was always by her side with Ben and Jerry's and movies.

Sakura was miserable, there was no other way to say it.

Finally, it became Senior Year. The year many jocks squabbled for scholorships. Sakura put her foot down. No more good luck charms, damnit. This year was going to be different.

"Ino."

"Ya, Sakura."

"I'm tired of this."

"Me two."

"I'm done."

"Good."

"Well that's that."

**End flashback**

..

….

……

**Present Day**

Sasuke Uchiha had a problem. A major problem. His father was coming to see him in a month.

His father would be coming to the World Cup, where his son was competing as the young star of the Japanese National Soccer Team, and that meant one thing, he had to win.

There was a slight issue though, the other teams from across the world were good, even better than his team.

His team composed of ten other extraordinarily competent men, but he seriously needed a pot of luck, make that a giant keg, if he was going to prove to his father that he wasn't the bane of his existence.

Thankfully, he had an unexpected encounter in front of Konoha High School with ones Gorou and Haruki.

"Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Hn."

A smirk lit up Gorou's face,

"We can help."

..

…

……

**A/N: **That was the longest flashback of my entire life, I'm so sorry that it ended up covering three whole chapters! Eep!

Yes, Sasuke has appeared. Ooh LAH! Drama mama.

Review and do what you do. I'm leaving on holiday for about two weeks so hopefully I will find amazing inspiration and such.


	4. The Encounter

**A/N:** I'm BACK! And here's an extra long installment just for you!

**disclaimer: **if i did...would i even have to go to school?

--

**Good Luck Charm**

**somebrokenhearts**

Chapter 4: The Encounter

--

--

"No," Sasuke retorted after hearing Gorou and Haruki's offer, "I don't want to depend on a someone else to please my father." _I don't want to USE someone._

Gorou and Haruki shared a knowing glance. The Uchiha was going to, had to, follow their plan. He absolutely had to. Because if their little 'product' could work on someone as famous as the Uchiha, they were set for life.

"Do you want to win?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything to win."

…

…

…

"Yes."

Gorou and Haruki smirked.

"Then we have something just for you."

The Uchiha grimaced.

--

On the first day of school the next morning, Sakura tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and ended up scraping both of her knees.

_Step on a crack and you'll brake your mother's back._

--

_Good morning KONOHA HIGH STUDENTS! Today is the magnificent day that begins the year of educational growth in your exuberant, young minds! I can already feel the desire to learn emitting from each and every one of you!_

Sakura groaned. So it was Gai-sensei's turn to write the announcements eh?

…

Wonderful.

_A jolly welcome to the Freshman class! Feel free to ask any of the sempai if you wander off the path of life. Especially my youthful apprentice, record-holding track and field star, and now a college freshman, _(you could hear the mental drum roll)_ LEE-SAN! _

Sakura fought the urge to add that she was the only reason 'Lee-san' was Mr. "Record-Holding track and field STAR!".

_Also, we have two transfer students coming to Konoha High School this year. UCHIHA SASUKE AND UZUMAKI NARUTO! They hail from the farthest corner of the earth and bring vast knowledge and new experiences! FIST PUMP _

_And not to mention, they are two of the star players on the Japanese National Football Team, and, as you already know, will be playing in the World Cup Tournament in a month's time. EVERYONE FEEL HONORED THAT THEY GRACE US WITH THEIR PRESENCE!!_

Sakura almost groaned out loud. Gai-sensei was losing his marbles. All of them. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were definitely NOT coming to HER school. HER school was public, and THEY were famous.

Of course, Uchiha Sasuke had to come into the classroom at that very moment and was, to downplay what happened, attacked.

The thirty girls in Sakura's class, excluding Sakura herself, immediately shot out of their seats like someone had placed tacks in their chairs, and literally flew to the ever-so-coveted Mr. Uchiha.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"OHMYGOSHIT'SHIM!!"

"I'M GONNA FAINT!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"I'M MARRYING HIM!"

"I WANT TO BUY HIM A FUR COAT!! SASUKE-KUN LET ME BUY YOU A FUR COAT!!"

Sakura's ears were bleeding.

"DO YOU LIKE RABBIT FUR OR BEAR?!"

…

…

"GODDAMNIT! WILL YOU SHUT UP!!"

Sixty eyes were suddenly glued to her. Fifty-eight belonged to fan girls. Two belonged to the Uchiha.

Sakura giggled nervously at the suddenly vicious eyes of the girl's before her.

"I-uh-I wanted to hear…the rest of…ummm…Gai-sensei's announcement. You know, about…umm…Uzumaki…ummm…Na-Naru…"

"Bull."

WHAT?! The nervousness was replaced by anger as she glared towards the owner of the voice. Emerald clashed with onyx.

"Excuse me?"

"Bull. I said…BULL."

_Twitch Twitch_

"Basta-"

She didn't get to finish, because suddenly,

"Hello class!"

Kakashi entered the room. Orange book in hand.

"I see we have a new student, I believe his name is Sasuke? Yes?" Kakashi tried to feign nonchalance.

"YES SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Sakura ate a brick.

"Ahh. So Sasuke-kun it is," Kakashi smirked, "Well Sasuke-kun, you will sit by Sakura-chan, neh?"

Sakura ate two bricks.

"Kakashi," she said with forced sweetness, "I will neither be called Sakura-can nor have to sit with the guy with a pole up his butt."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Pole? He didn't have a pole up his ass. _More like the Empire State Building…_

_Shut up._

But Kakashi sent the Uchiha right up to the desk next to hers. Sakura made a mental note to send death waves to her sensei for the remainder of the class period.

--

Uchiha Sasuke took his seat next to the bubble-gum pink haired girl. So she was it? Well tracking her down was easy enough. What was it that he had to do now? Oh yeah, charm her.

Easy.

Until it dawned on him that he had about as much charm as diseased cattle.

"Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

That sounded normal enough, right?

Wrong.

The girl didn't even spare him a look as she said,

"I know."

GAH!

"What's your name?" He sounded like a friggin chess nerd.

…

"Hello?"

…

_Strike up a conversation._

"So, I heard your name is Sakura…"

_SLAM!_

Sakura's hand came down on her desk, and suddenly the whole class had their eyes on her again.

"Damn right my name is Sakura, SA-SU-KE-KUN," she bit out his name mockingly, "It looks like I'm a tool for the elite now too." She looked him up and down, as if sizing him up.

Sakura almost laughed at Sasuke's expression, a mixture of annoyance, disbelief, and OH! Was that anger?

"I know what you're trying to do, okay? I've known ever since you stepped foot through that door Mr. Captain of the National Football Team." Sakura fumed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He watched in shock as the girl suddenly seemed to lose all her steam and deflate.

"You have no idea. Absolutely no idea. So back off and leave, I hate your kind."

Sasuke was taken aback by the girl. And noticed that not once during that whole exchange was Sakura able to look him in the eyes.

Oh baby, that male ego got him good.

--

_Riiiinnnnggg!_

The bell signaled the end to Kakashi's class.

Sakura quickly gathered her books in her arms and stormed out of the classroom, trying to avoid the knowing glares of her classmates.

Sasuke watched the girl _try _to stomp out of the classroom while klutzily tripping over desks during her exit.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought of her cryptic words. No one spoke to THE UCHIHA SASUKE like that, especially not a girl.

Yah, misogynist much.

His next classes passed and by special request, and a large 'donation' to the school, he sat by Sakura in each class.

After several failed attempts to talk to her, he realized his efforts were in vain.

Her emerald eyes would just glare straight ahead and she would drive her pen into her notebook with more ferocity than before.

Sasuke wasn't one for talking either, so he just shrugged and looked bored for the following hour. Which wasn't hard for him, at all.

He pictured driving a nail through Haruki and Gorou's head, and wished he could do it physically.

This _girl_ was too much trouble as it was.

_Riiinggg_

Lunchtime

--

Sakura hated lunchtime. She hated the way everyone had their own little group and sat in their own little section.

She hated the way she could hear the whispers behind her back as she got her food.

She hated the way she always had to sit alone at the table in the very middle of the lunchroom, exposing herself to sneers, jibes, and taunts.

She hated the vulnerability. Hated it.

Today, although she was now a Senior (head of the school basically), she still felt the eyes on her back, and the whispers flying from table to table.

She grabbed and paid for her food quickly, and hurriedly sat down at her table.

At this time, Ino would always ask if she could sit with Sakura, but Sakura noticed the other cheerleaders waiting expectantly.

"It's fine, Ino," then she would gesture to the cheerleaders, "Duty awaits."

Ino would smile apologetically and walk off to meet her posse.

Today was no exception. Sakura found herself alone again, and vulnerable.

"_Why does that SLUT keep coming to this school?"_

Sakura popped a grape into her mouth.

"_Ugh. What a whore!"_

Sakura dipped her fry in ketchup.

"_So how many will she kiss this time? Ten? Twenty? Thirty?"_

Sakura drank her soda.

"_You know, I hear she's after Sasuke-kun. She even sat next to him in ALL of her classes!"_

Sakura clenched her fists. No.

Then she realized that anger would get the best of her if she didn't calm down, so she tuned out the comments until the cafeteria was just a dull roar in the back of her conscience.

That's probably why she didn't hear the gasps as Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke sat at her table across from her.

That's probably why she didn't hear Naruto shout,

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

That's probably why she didn't notice Karin and her group of overly obsessed fangirls approach her.

That's probably why she was now on the parking lot ground, pain emanating from every cell in her body.

But she did hear Naruto's cry of,

"Where are you taking Sakura-chan?!"

Then the sharp retort by none other than THE KARIN,

"Don't ever talk to _this_ little slut again. You don't want to be caught talking to a whore. It's bad for your rep. And you don't want to be a loser, do you, Naruto-kun?"

She almost smiled at Naruto's concern for a total stranger, but her split lip prevented her from doing so.

"Ouchh," she managed to moan, as she gingerly lifted herself up into a sitting position.

She surveyed the damage. A couple of bruises on her arms and stomach (thankfully the fangirls hit like little girls), a gigantic bruise on her thigh a la Karin probably, and a split lip. This was good, she'd had worse.

She felt like she could stand, so she began to pick herself up off the ground.

That was when she noticed the blood dripping onto her shoes. And then the pain came in a rush. A searing, blinding, white lighted pain.

Tears prickled her eyes and she whimpered,

"My knees!"

She had apparently re-scraped her already torn up knees.

She plopped back down onto the ground.

That's where Sasuke and Naruto found the pink haired girl. Blood was dribbling down her chin from her split lip, and bruises littered her body.

But what Sasuke found frightening, was the way she was staring, in horrid fascination, at the small pool of blood that was forming under her leg.

"Shit, Naruto! She's over there."

The two ran to the injured girl.

"SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Sakura mumbled something under her breath.

"WHAT SAKURA?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Shut up dobe. Let her talk."

Seconds passed.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Do you have a knife?" Sakura said in a weak whisper.

"NANI?!" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"Yes." Sasuke quickly pulled out a pocket-knife from his pocket and handed it to her.

"SASUKE TEME! What'd you do that for?! And why are you carrying around knives? What if she kills herself!?" Naruto said in a exaggerated stage whisper to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he watched Sakura's trembling fingers use the knife to cut off her long slacks right above the knee.

Noticing that her breath was ragged and short, and how her fingers trembled, Sasuke knelt before the injured girl and took over the task.

"Naruto. Go tell the teachers or call the hospital or something!" Sasuke urged as he finished cutting off the bottom of her slacks.

He drew in a short breath when he noticed the shredded skin on Sakura's knees.

"GO DOBE!"

"Wait," Sakura's weak voice stopped the two boys, "I can heal myself. Just get bring me home."

"No way Sakura-chan! You definitely need to go to the hospital, and once I tell Kakashi about Karin…"

"No," Sakura interrupted, "I'll get a three days suspension for fighting and Karin will get a long lecture, and Karin's group will be less than amused. Just grab me some bandages from the nurse's office and tell her that I'm sick."

Naruto looked conflicted.

"Go dobe."

And that was all Naruto needed to go speeding into the building, and emerging minutes later with an armful of white gauze.

Sakura began wrapping up her torn knees with careful precision, wincing slightly as the gauze stuck to her wound.

Sasuke never left her side.

As she finished the task, and red began to overtake the white of the gauze, she realized Naruto and Sasuke were staring.

"Neh, Sakura-chan…" Naruto began.

"Why does it seem like you've done this before?" Sasuke finished.

Sakura sighed.

"It's complicated."

Sasuke gave her a look,

"Explain."

..

….

…….

**A/N: **Hello my readers! I couldn't help myself from writing fanfiction on holiday! I know, committed right? Just a forewarning, I have a cold right now so updates might come slower thanks to the sluggish movement of congestion in my brain.

I got my first soccer jersey! (Luca Toni…vintage) And I'm sorry if the soccer references in this story are a bit off. I'm a fan…not a player. Wow. This was an extra long author's note. sheepish grin

REVIEW! to make me happy


	5. The Mystery

**disclaimer: naruto and all associated characters are not, or will never be, mine. Tt**

--

**Good Luck Charm**

**somebrokenhearts**

Chapter 5: The Mystery

--

--

"_Neh, Sakura-chan…" Naruto began._

"_Why does it seem like you've done this before?" Sasuke finished._

_Sakura sighed._

"_It's complicated."_

_Sasuke gave her a look,_

"_Explain."_

--

Sasuke watched as a myriad of emotions flew across the girl's face, almost as if she had to choose one. It was just his luck that she settled on anger.

"I'm not explaining _anything_ to _you _of all people. You couldn't possibly fathom _why_ I'm sitting her in a school parking lot torn up, nor can you understand _how _many times it's happened."

He could hear the italicized words in her voice.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped, "We want to help! Wait until I get my hands on that Karin girl—"

Sakura glared daggers at both the boys.

"Why do you even give a damn," she said in an icy cold voice, "Why do you even care?"

"Well that's because Sasuke-teme made a bargain—"

"Shut up, dobe," his friend's stern voice rivaled that of Sakura's, and he prayed to all his lucky stars that Sakura wouldn't care, or better yet, wouldn't know.

Sakura's eyes dimmed.

"A bargain," she breathed.

"Look, Sakura, Naruto's just being stupid…"

"No I'm not teme! You made it with that guy—" Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head with his fist, effectively shutting the blonde up. But what he hadn't expected was for Sakura to say the words right out of Naruto's mouth.

"Gorou. And no doubt Haruki was there with him," Sakura finished for Naruto, "Am I right, Sa-su-ke?"

He didn't like it. He didn't like how her anger had suddenly given away to this; a sad, mocking tone. It was like she was disappointed, but knew it was coming.

Sakura looked dejectedly at the ground.

"I never thought you, a famous, well-known person, would stoop as low as to sell your soul to those two devils."

"How did you know, Sakura-chan?" Naruto always said what Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say.

"How do I know? Well let's just say that you, Naruto, have a lot to learn. I'm going home now, so why don't you start by asking Kiba? You know him right? Hell, the whole school friggin loves him."

"Why can't _you_ tell us," Sasuke stated heedfully.

Sakura scowled.

"Because I made a promise to myself that I would never, ever again even _speak_ with your kind."

Sakura picked herself up off the ground clumsily, hissing as the sharp pain in her knees caused her to almost collapse to the ground.

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto's offer died in his throat as she threw him callous gaze.

So Sasuke and Naruto could only watch as the girl took small, agonizing steps to her car, and slammed the door shut. Sasuke sighed mentally, he had let his pride get in the way again.

"Naruto."

"Yeah."

"We need to find Kiba."

"Hell yah we do! So we can find out what he did to Sakura-chan and why Karin is such a complete—"

Sasuke tuned out Naruto's incessant rambling as he ambled towards his next class, questions floating around chaotically in his head.

The only clear though was _Kiba_. Somehow, this Kiba person was the only way to find out about Sakura.

Okay. Kiba it was.

--

Sakura slumped into the front seat of her car, whimpering as her injuries screamed with the motion.

"Damn Sasuke. Who the hell does he think he is? Thinking he can toy with my emotions. Stupid Gorou. Stupid Haruki. STUPID STUPID!!" she banged her fists against the steering wheel as she cursed her predicament.

Across the parking lot, a startled freshman looked at the pink-haired girl pounding her fists against the steering wheel of her car.

"Why did I have to transfer to KONOHA? The people here are psycho!"

The freshman hurriedly stumbled back into the building when the warning bell rang.

Sakura was still seething five minutes later.

Fuming with anger and self-pity, she quickly revved up the engine and drove out of the school campus.

--

_Whoosh_!

A folded up note landed on top of Kiba's desk. He stared at it for half a second before realizing what it was.

He unfolded the note carefully, like it was a ticking bomb. _What the hell? I thought only girl's passed notes._

Across the room a blonde-haired boy snickered at Kiba's confusion, and shivered in anticipation.

_Dear Kiba-kun _(uh-oh. This already looked fishy),

_We need to talk after class. It's about…us. I want to know where we're going, and where we are now. Meet me in front of the fountain after this class._

_Xoxo,_

_Naru-chan!_

Kiba's eyebrow twitched, and a vein popped in his forehead.

His face went from pale to pink, to red, to purple, to blue, and every other shade in the rainbow.

_Twitch_

Damn transfers.

_Twitch_

He imagined Naruto's face meeting the underside of his foot.

_Twitch_

DEATH!

Naruto snickered as Kiba clenched and unclenched his fists, but when Kiba turned around to send Naruto a half-crazed look, the blonde directed his gaze towards the ground, and hoped with all his might that the class would never end.

_Two minutes later_

RIINNNGGG!!

The class was thrown into a frenzy as the last class of the day came to a close. Girls and boys quickly threw their belongings into their respective bags and shot out of the room.

Naruto went at a snail's pace.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled, "Hurry up! We need to find Kiba."

Naruto laughed nervously.

"I don't think it'll be that hard to find him..heh."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? We don't even know what he looks like."

Naruto twiddled his fingers nervously,

"Well, you see—"

He was interrupted by a cry of,

"NARUTO!!"

And was sent plummeting to the ground by a hulking football player with spiky brown hair and extremely sharp-looking canine teeth.

"I'M NOT GAY!!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow,

"Naruto. You're gay?" he managed to say in a flat voice void of any emotion.

Naruto blanched and rubbed his throbbing head.

"No Sasuke. See I wanted to make sure that Kiba met us after class and well—"

He stopped when he felt Kiba's eyes boring into the top of his head.

"Well I'm here now! You better explain!"

Sasuke felt the need to start the discussion since Naruto had as much tact as a pea-brained elephant.

"Well you see, it concerns one Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke watched as the hulking football player suddenly sunk down into a chair and sighed.

"It's all my fault. It's all my freaking fault! If only I hadn't told Haruki and Gorou. God! I was such an idiot then!" Kiba looked up towards the blonde and the raven haired man,

"I swear if you do anything to hurt her…I'll rip your heads off!" he suddenly snarled.

Naruto was taken aback, and he quivered just slightly.

"Sasuke," he whispered into his friends ear, "I'm scared!"

Sasuke just merely glared at his stupid friend and once again directed his attention towards Kiba.

"We don't know what's going on."

Kiba looked at both of them skeptically until a realization dawned on him.

"Oh. That's right! You guys are new here! Well I'll tell you, but I got to say, it isn't pretty."

Naruto and Sasuke both leaned in to hear the tale.

.

...

...

**A/N**: This was a very rushed chapter and it's kind of short and very poorly edited. UGH i'm sorry! But i'm sure you didn't want to wait another month! I'll make it up to you! I promise!!


	6. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters associated are not mine. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and readers! I'm up to 2,000 hits now! Plus, I have gotten overwhelming responses from the last two chapters. So here it is, as promised, Chapter 6!**

--

**Good Luck Charm**

**somebrokenhearts**

Chapter 6: The Explanation

--

--

_Naruto and Sasuke both leaned in to hear the tale_

--

"Sakura Haruno was my girlfriend. My first _ever _girlfriend. She was my best friend, and I liked her very, very much."

Sasuke sighed,

"Cut the sap. Could you just tell us what happened."

Kiba suddenly looked sad and aged beyond his years.

"I sold her out—"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Kiba scowled at the blonde.

"Will you two QUIT interrupting!"

Naruto mumbled an apology.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. It was two hours or so before the championship game. This was two years ago by the way. I was a sophomore, the backup for the backups on the football team. Sakura was the only one who convinced me that a backup was better than nothing, and that I should continue playing on the team. If it wasn't for her, I would have quit before the first practice. We were about to get on the bus, and she gave me a kiss and whispered 'good luck'."

Naruto giggled.

"Immature dobe."

"Hey! He said KISS!"

The look Kiba gave the two boys was enough to shut up normal people for good. But one was an Uchiha and the other an Uzumaki, so it didn't quite work that way.

"As I was saying, it was the fourth quarter. There were only a few minutes left on the clock, and we were down by two points. Our kicker completely missed the goal post, he was inept, and the opposing team got the ball and started sprinting down the field. He was tackled, and surprisingly fumbled the ball. I don't know how it happened, but I was first to grab the ball that squirted out between the players, and I ran with it before a dog pile formed…

WHAT NARUTO?!"

"Hehheh. Well I was wondering why you were in the game? I thought you were just a backup. D-d-don't hurt me!! I was just curious!!"

Kiba just shrugged.

"The coach subbed me in at the last minute. I guess he figured that since we were losing, I might as well get _some _action."

"Ohhh…well then—"

"JEEZ! Dobe! Do you ever shut up?" Sasuke almost, almost, showed some anger.

"Ahem. So I was running down the field as fast as I could, thankful that Sakura made me go to all the practices, and all I was thinking in the back of my mind was how Sakura was the only one that wished me good luck, so I would win this for her."

"Did you make it?" Naruto asked.

"Yah. I did."

"Well you don't have to look so sad about it! YOU WON THE GAME!!"

"You don't get it Naruto! Sure, I won the game, but I was so hoarded by reporters and fans that I never saw Sakura once that night, or even the next day. And you know what the worst part is, I told the wrong people that she was the only thing that kept me going. She was my 'good luck charm,' I told them. Goddamn bastards. They believed every word I said, and took it to heart."

Sasuke's eyes widened knowingly, "Gorou and Haruki."

"Yep."

Naruto scratched his head.

"But weren't those the guys who talked us in to transferring here, Sasuke?"

Kiba suddenly looked furious beyond comprehension; the waves of heat rolled off him in torrents.

"YOU!! You want to USE her don't you!? Just like the others!!"

"What others?" Sasuke asked, still cool as a cucumber.

"WHO?! EVERYONE! Suigetsu, Neji, Lee, Gaara, you know of them right?"

"Yes, I've heard of them," he wasn't really what one would call verbose.

"TEME! KIBA! YOU MAKE SAKURA-CHAN SOUND LIKE A WHORE!!"

If Kiba could possibly get anymore angrier, he did. Veins popped in his forehead, he towered over the two soccer players, and his muscles rippled with the tension in his body.

"SHE. IS. NOT. A WHORE!" he bit out of clenched teeth, "How dare you say that when the only reason you two even TRANSFERRED to the school was so you could USE some poor girl for your own selfish needs! If you want to win something, win it by your own accords, not by counting on another!!"

Sasuke's calm façade cracked a tiny bit.

"That wasn't going to happen," the raven-haired male spit out, "I would never, ever rely on anyone. Not even a girl."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief. His teme was such a hypocrite.

"Really now," Kiba said in a mocking tone, "Then pray tell, why did I overhear you telling Gorou and Haruki that you would do quote, 'anything,' to win."

Sasuke's apathetic mind couldn't take the sudden onslaught of intense emotion that was threatening to break through.

"I didn't mean it like that," he mumbled pathetically, afraid that if he said anything else, his whole story would come tumbling out and everything he'd ever worked for would be ruined.

"Don't ever hurt her, I mean it," Kiba sneered.

Sasuke had finally found an opening in Kiba's logic. Ha! Uchiha's always won the battles.

"So what have you done, Kiba? You've stood by and _watched _her get used by so many guys. You think that's hurt her? You're the one who started this whole mess, why don't _you_ fix it?"

Kiba seemed to deflate suddenly, like a popped balloon.

"Believe me, I've tried. But I don't rule over her life, Sasuke. And as much as I care for her, I just can't stop it. I wish I could. But the real truth is, I don't think I care about her enough. I'm weak. I bow into this whole social system. I don't have enough presence to stop the whirlwind that Gorou and Haruki created. She never once turned her back on me, but I've deserted her."

Sasuke glanced at the strangely silent Naruto. Naruto noticed his friends glance, and spoke up.

"Kiba. What have the other…the other guys…were they really so heartless as to desert her?"

Kiba sighed.

"You see. The problem is that they all ended up liking her to some degree, but it was too much of a risk. You see, Sakura dropped me right after I won the championship because I was a jerk. They all think that if they go out with her afterwards, it will jeopardize their chances of winning other events. It's sad. The things athletes will do to win."

Sasuke stared at the tiled floor. A myriad of emotions ran through his mind. But the real question he had was, How could she still be so strong? She seemed like the type of girl, at first glance, who would throw herself into a relationship without any hesitation, and with the way things worked out for her, he thought she would be more than crushed every time.

There was only one answer: she was strong. And he, even though he would never admit it, envied her strength.

Sasuke, even though he was brilliant and great, had never really had to face challenges so complex and so heartbreaking.

Born a prodigy, soccer came as easy as breathing. He had quickly advanced up the ranks, becoming a young star. He never had may challenges along the way. Coaches loved him. Fans loved him. He was wanted everywhere, never turned down.

As he thought about the difference between his and Sakura's situations more in depth, he realized that _he _was the weaker one. The one who was afraid of challenges. The only challenge he had to face in life was his father.

His father was the only reason he had agreed to Gorou and Haruki's plan.

Damnit! He cursed in his mind. If he wasn't even brave enough to face his own father, how could he ever face his own challenges? Was he really weaker than a _girl_?

Naruto was strong. His life was presented with challenge after challenge since the day he was born.

Sakura. She faced heartbreak that no one could possibly have imagined.

He was so weak compared to them. So weak. So unworthy.

"Sasuke?! Teme!?" Naruto shouted out at his friend worriedly, noticing the strange glare Sasuke was giving the tiled floor.

_Poke poke._

"Earth to stoic bastard! Why the hell is your face so scrunched up?"

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"What were you thinking about teme?! You were out for like ten minutes!"

Sasuke spared Naruto only a tiny glance.

"Nothing."

Naruto just sighed in disbelief, but he knew it was useless pursuing the argument.

"Whatever teme. But you know, I feel like we need to apologize to Sakura-chan. She…well…she shouldn't even be talking to us, knowing your stupid reasonings, I think she deserves like a medal or something."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto,

"Quit being stupid. Let's go."

"Eh?! Where are we going teme?!"

"Sakura's house."

"Are you going to apologize?!" Naruto's eyes widened. Never in his life had Sasuke apologized to anyone.

"No dobe. I'm asking her for help."

"Did you not hear a word I just told you?!" Kiba screamed into Sasuke's ear.

"Shut up. I heard you. I didn't mean _that _kind of help."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "Then what _do _you mean?"

"Yah teme. You talk like you're frickin 80 or something."

Sasuke scowled at the two loudmouths.

"I need advice," he finally murmured.

Naruto burst out into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! The teme needs advice?! OH! I get it! YOU REALLY DO PMS!!"

Kiba couldn't help but snicker too. The thought of the stoic Uchiha asking the pink-haired girl for advice was just too much.

Sasuke scowled deeper.

"I need advice on how to get stronger, okay?"

Naruto looked confused.

"Why from Sakura-chan?"

Kiba just looked at Sasuke, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Have you heard anything dobe? Obviously she's tough, and I need to learn how to become like that."

"Are you sure your not just going to USE her teme? Because I won't let that happen! I like Sakura-chan a lot, and you're friggin emotionless shell will not lay a HAND on her!"

Sasuke sighed, wishing the loudmouth blonde he called a friend would just shut his mouth.

"I am _not _going to take advantage of her."

Naruto turned to Kiba and said in a mock whisper,

"Well no duh. He doesn't have like ANY hormones. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's asexual. Dude, I bet he can do himself and like repopulate the clan that way."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Shut. UP. Dobe."

Naruto scrunched up his face,

"Now now. Don't get all hot and bothered. I don't know if I can handle THE UCHIHA's raging hormones," sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Sasuke finally had had enough, and decided the best course of action was to mumble a 'thank you' to Kiba and drag the blonde out to his car by the ear.

As Kiba watched the two soccer players leave the building, he smiled.

He could see that Naruto cared for Sakura a lot. As did the Uchiha, even more so than the blonde, even if he would never admit it.

He was content. Naruto and Sasuke could fix up Sakura in ways that he never was able to. The thought saddened him a little bit, but the thought of Sakura back to her old self made things eons better.

"Hm. Why does Sasuke know the way to Sakura's house? He only transferred to Konoha a couple of days ago. That's strange."

Kiba turned and walked down the hallway, his hands in his pockets, whistling for the first time in two years.

**A/N: **I believe these extra long chapters deserve TWO author's notes! Haha. So you guys are awesome and I'm extra sorry, but it seems like the next chapter will take more time to finish because of school and such.

REVIEW! And I'll give you a virtual pony.


	7. The Old House

**disclaimer: naruto is not mine**

--

**Good Luck Charm**

**somebrokenhearts**

Chapter 7: The Old House

--

--

"Ano, Sasuke-teme…"

"What Naruto?!" Sasuke growled, trying to keep his attention focused on the road.

"Do you know where you're going?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Really? How?" Naruto scratched his head; confused.

"Shut up dobe."

"HOW?!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up." Naruto was really annoying him.

"TEME!"

"I just do." He bit out.

"Harumph. Liar….or should I say—"

"Naruto…"

"…stalker."

Oofph!

"ITAI!!"

"Hn."

"If you were a girl I'd call you a bitch."

"Hn."

"But I know that you're just a PMS-ey dude."

"Naruto—"

"Whaddya want my hormonal friend?"

"It's called _angst_."

"…"

"Naruto? Why are you purple?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Oofph!

"Bastard."

--

Sasuke speeded past the traffic light in his pure, ebony black car, ignoring the signs that screamed 'SPEED LIMIT 35 MPH'.

Naruto was splayed out in the passenger seat, having received a swift punch in the jawline courtesy of the Uchiha.

Sasuke knew where Sakura lived. He had always known.

"Teme!" Naruto whined, "Where are we _going_?!"

Sasuke all but slapped his so-called best friend in his little whiskered face.

"Dobe, we're going to Sakura's house."

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I _know _that! But how do you know where she lives? And why are we even GOING there."

Sasuke groaned and slammed his foot on the brakes of his car, sending the machine to a screeching halt in front of the traffic light.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, we are going to _apologize_."

Naruto had a brain spasm.

"You…teme…apologize…girl….whaaaa?" he sputtered out in a mass of incoherency. Sasuke did not do apologies. Never. Especially to girls. He was a total misogynist.

"Yes. Now shut up."

"Hai Captain Weirdo SIR!"

Sasuke wanted to cry from frustration, but his tear ducts were no longer in existence.

Bummer.

The black car shot past acres upon acres of finely crafted suburban living, and perfectly manicured hills and lawns before the road became much more flat and the land became more woodsy and underdeveloped. Obviously they were on the outskirts of town.

"Wait a second. Sasuke I know this…."

"…"

"Oh. Geez. She lives _here_?"

"Dobe."

The remainder of the ride continued on in a stiff silence as both boys contemplated the sudden turn of events.

"So you mean Sakura lives…" Naruto asked again.

"Hn."

The blonde haired boy looked out the window as the all too familiar landscape passed by. He knew those trees. He knew those old, wooden buildings that casted eerie shadows with the setting sun.

He knew those swings, the jungle gym, and the meadow tread upon by thousands of children's feet.

"Konoha. The name changed didn't it?" Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke's face was carefully unemotional.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

The car took a final turn onto a narrow, winding road with trees lining the small, dirt path.

"This road's gonna scuff up your shiny car," Naruto taunted, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Dobe. For the last time. Shut. Up."

Sasuke finally pulled up to the driveway of a large, wooden structure, and drew an intake of breath.

It was all the same.

And he thought that old demons were supposed to be long gone now.

"Sasuke-teme. I think you should knock. Someone's staring at us from the window like we're serial killers plotting out our next murder."

"Hn."

Sasuke had hesitated and then he and Naruto walked up to the front door. Sasuke lifted a hand and knocked.

_Click _

_Click_

Locks turned inside the house and the door opened revealing a middle aged woman with fiery red hair.

"May I help you?"

Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"Yes. We're here to see Sakura Haruno."

Naruto wanted to scoff at his stoic friend, he really didn't know the meaning of _friendly _or _nice_.

"And who are you?" The woman stared at the two boys skeptically.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said in a chilling voice.

The woman shivered involuntarily, and then looked towards the blonde boy (who, in her opinion, looked less threatening).

"And I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you ma'am!" Naruto piped up happily.

The woman's face brightened and she stepped aside to let the two boys in.

"Well then come in. Sakura's outside, so wait here and I'll just go get her—"

"It's okay Haruno-san. We can go get her," Naruto said.

The woman gave Naruto a perplexed stare.

"Have you been here before?"

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's outburst.

"Yes. It was a while ago, but we know our way around."

The woman still looked at Naruto like he had grown three legs out of his stomach, but soon her face dropped as she gave up trying to understand the two boys who had magically appeared on her doorstep.

"Well I suppose you can. She's by the lake. We just moved here a while ago so I guess I still have a lot to learn about this place. Go ahead."

She took the boys to the back door and looked out as they immediately set upon the well-worn path. They seemed so at home. Why?

"Uchiha. Now where have I heard that name before?"

--

Sakura sat by the still water of the lake, letting the sounds of nature fade until they were just a dull roar in the back of her mind.

She hated when she was left alone with her thoughts. There were too many suppressed memories that threatened to surface. But today, after another attack from Karin and her crew, she really needed to reflect.

Names ran through her mind.

Kiba.

Suigetsu.

Lee.

Neji.

Names that connected to heartbreak and nothing else.

Sasuke.

Ugh! She was trying to forget about him. Why did he have to pop up in her mind?

Damn him. What did he think he was? Wasn't he the best soccer player in all of Japan or something? Why did he have to ruin _her_ life? He already had a perfect one.

She ran her hand through the water, sending ripples across the placid surface.

_He's cute though…._

DAMNIT!

She mentally slapped herself.

_No! He's not cute! Suigetsu was cute. Kiba was cute. Neji was…._

_OKAY I GET IT!_

Sakura groaned as her mind fought against the VOICE OF REASON and the other VOICE that she didn't want to listen to.

The VOICE that said that maybe she was really starting to care for someone. But she shoved the voice aside with strength that rivaled Karin's followers.

Hurt. That's all I'll ever be.

She sighed. She was glad her family had moved to this area of town. The house was big, and the land was beautiful. It was a wonder how they had managed to afford it. Something about legends and ghost stories had kept people from buying it.

She scoffed. Her whole life was a freaking 'legend'.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

Leaves crunched as someone walked down the path leading to the lake.

Sakura snapped out of her stupor, and glared towards the trail. Who was it? Her mom would never venture all the way out here, and she no really knew that she had moved. Not even Ino knew where the lake was.

The lake was her sanctuary, her haven. And she was about to chop the arms off whoever dared to interrupt her thoughts.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans, wincing and the bandages on her knees constricted her scraped knees.

_Ouchhh._

Sakura had cleaned herself up pretty well after the mini-fit Karin and her girls had thrown.

She knew Naruto and Sasuke were probably wondering why she was so weak that she couldn't even defend herself.

The truth was that if she did fight back, she would probably hurt Karin more than they had hurt her.

All Sakura might have afterwards were some scars and lots of concealer on her face, but Karin and her friends…well she wouldn't even think about it.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

Obviously the intruders weren't trying to be discreet.

Then she heard,

"TEME!" and saw a flash of blonde hair.

Shit.

She quickly limped behind the tree. This was not happening. How could they have found her?! She told them to leave her alone!

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly appeared in the clearing.

--

"Sasuke-teme. I don't think she's here," Naruto stated matter-of-factly as he scanned the edges of the lake for the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time and pointed behind a large tree by the lake where a tuft of pink hair peeked out of the branches.

"She's right there, dobe."

Naruto looked towards where Sasuke's finger was pointing.

"Ohh….HI SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto ran towards the tree, bouncing.

Sasuke mentally slapped his forehead. What did he do to deserve such an idiot of a friend?

Sakura came out from her hiding place, and Sasuke almost almost gasped. Naruto stopped bouncing.

"Sakura…chan?" Naruto gaped.

Sasuke was at a loss for words also, but that was normal for him.

She looked so different. Her hair was long and glossy, and her complexion perfect. She wore a thin, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, and she looked NOTHING like she had that afternoon. Except for the white bandages on her knees, there was no evidence of even a scratch.

"What?!" she growled as the two boys ogled.

When both Naruto and Sasuke continued to stare, she marched angrily towards them.

"Why are you here? And how the hell do you know where I live?!" she bit out angrily, and glared at them coolly.

Sasuke gave Sakura an equally chilling look,

"I used to live here."

"Here? Like in this city? Well congratulations. Go nostalgia. Now will you please just go away."

Naruto smiled.

"Noooo Sakura-chan! This was Sasuke-teme's old house!"

"WHAT?!"

..

…

…..

**A/N: Whoohoo! Plot twist of DOOM! Haha. Wow. This whole month is going to be especially hectic so please be patient with me! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh and guess what? I'm almost at 3,000 hits and have almost 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much! **


End file.
